


Snake Skin

by MadeByGhosts



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Blood Kink, Bottom Steve, Cyborgs, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadistic Bryan, Sexual Tension, Tekken 6, Tight Pants, Top Bryan, Yaoi, kind of, masochist steve, steve has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeByGhosts/pseuds/MadeByGhosts
Summary: A particular British boxer finds himself in the company of a tall, scary, cybernetic terrorist. He can't decide whether or not if he's happy to see the crazy wanker.





	Snake Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I've suddenly taken a liking to this couple. This is the first work I've done with them, and I have to say, it's my favorite. I hope you'll enjoy it as well!

The corridors were empty with an eerie lingering silence as he paced down the length of them, having finished his fight.  
  
The others were celebrating his win whilst he sought to be alone, here, to reminisce how much he'd miss it.  
  
He knew this was his last fight, things were going crazy all over the world and the news blasted nothing but the terror slowly brewing about.  
  
Due to it, he knew these championships would either be put on hold, or diminished all together due to the war.  
  
The thought saddened him, but he was too exhausted to really dwell further into it, and instead decided that he would return to his hotel for the night, perhaps to drink away his sorrows.  
  
Inside the locker room, which was just as empty and quiet, he stripped out of his shorts and loosened his gloves, unraveling the tape that held his fists secure.  
  
Just as he slipped on his trousers, he shivered at the dark ambiance that suddenly engulfed the small space, almost in a way that reminded him of someone peculiar.  
  
Spinning around on his heel, fists up, he faced the person gazing at his backside.  
  
Bryan Fury stood at the doorway, looking at him.  
  
He sighed, putting his fists down, "What in the bloody hell are you here for?"  
  
"Just observing." Was all the mysterious man said, hands in his reptilian skinned pockets.  
  
The albino admittedly looked good with that style, that always seemed to compliment his odd personality and brutal ruthlessness as he coiled around his opponents like so, until they gave in to him.  
  
Along with that, the albino wore an equally tight black crew-neck shirt, long-sleeved of course to keep his circuits warm from the cold winter burdening the walls outside.  
  
He had known Bryan only because they've fought quite a few times in the past, and he's accepted defeat from their last two battles.  
  
Bryan was strong, _very strong_ , and as much as he respected the man, he was still almost nearly just as terrified.  
  
So of course he wasn't stupid enough to turn his back on the man, who remained standing exquisitely still, peering at him with those icy blue eyes that looked considerably darker than he last remembered.  
  
He slipped a white long sleeve over his head, followed by a hoodie.  
  
His eyes snapped up, pausing when he realized the cyborg was slowly moving closer to him with something odd in his glare, hands released from his pockets.  
  
They weren't clenched in fists, rather hanging loosely, so perhaps the elder wasn't looking to fight him.  
  
He was still wary and on guard, anyone would be an idiot not to be in the presence of this particular cyborg.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, hoping to snap some attention back into the albino.  
  
Bryan was still soundless as he moved closer to him, having about two inches over him once he stood close enough, gazing.  
  
Being so near, he noticed the man's pupils were blown up; why they seemed so dark at first.  
  
He looked down when a hand touched his chest, palm pressing flat against where his heart would be and almost carefully pushing him back into the lockers.  
  
Puzzled, he stumbled lightly into them, causing them to rattle as he exhaled, trying to keep cool.  
  
The man still said nothing, flickering his diluted gaze over him, looking at his face, his neck, and slowly traversing lower and lower.  
  
He tried not to shudder, "Bryan."  
  
Those eyes flickered back up.  
  
The scarred kickboxer remained looking emotionless and detached, but those blue orbs were screaming something at him. He was too confused to actually listen.  
  
"Are you scared?" Bryan suddenly whispered.  
  
"No..?" He frowned, swallowing.  
  
The cyborg knew better.  
  
The hand on his chest pressed more firmly, reminding him that the elder could sense his climbing pulse.  
  
He turned to move away, "If you don't have anything to talk about, I'm going home."  
  
Another hand grasped him, slamming him back into the lockers.  
  
The grip around his neck surprisingly wasn't tight enough to actually choke him, but to hold him in place.  
  
Then rough lips pressed against his own, all demanding and without hesitance; much like the man's default demeanor.  
  
He tried to push away, to tell the crazy wanker he wasn't interested, but the more he struggled the more his movements encouraged the man to kiss him more and more deeply, gripping the back of his head and angling his face more specifically to reach deeper inside the caverns of his mouth with an exploring tongue.  
  
The man tasted smoky of cigarettes and something else sweet and minty he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
He'd least expected to see himself actually finding the odd mixture this intoxicating, slowly kissing back and succumbing just as Bryan wanted, imprisoned in his coils.  
  
Said man pressed closer against him, crawling a hand under his shirt and running rough hands up his back, awakening all the nerves he didn't even know existed, until his breathing quaked with anticipation.  
  
A muscular snake clad thigh ebbed between his legs, pushing between them and hissing a sharp inhale from him as his hips bucked back, grinding.  
  
"Hey Steve," came a call through the far entrance.  
  
He was quick to shove Bryan away before the guy turned the corner around the lockers, trying to appear normal as he slapped on a large smile and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"'Ello gov! What can I do you for?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know your fight was amazing, despite the short-coming end of the season! Hopefully we'll get to work with you again."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot." He nodded, still a little breathless and buzzing with warmth.  
  
Bryan was _incredibly_  good at kissing.  
  
Said man was looked upon by the assistant manager, raising his brows, "Who's that?"  
  
"Ah…" he motioned his hand to the man, who was still staring at him, standing perfectly still, “A…friend? Yea-- he's a good ol' friend!"  
  
Bryan turned his glare towards the short man, his already rough voice dropping into a growl.  
  
_"Get out."_  
  
Without thinking twice the guy was already speed walking to the door, nearly breaking into a full sprint.  
  
He looked at the albino as his arm was firmly grasped, putting up a protest, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Bryan just growled again, dragging him out of the locker room.  
  
He just barely managed to grab his bag, phone handy in case he needed to call the police or something, he'd never know with this guy.  
  
Towed out of the building, he was roughly tugged across the dark parking lot and literally shoved into a car like he was being kidnapped…actually--  
  
"What are you doing!?" Panic bled into his tone.  
  
The albino did not grant him the satisfaction of a reasonable answer, pulling out of the parking lot and driving a little over the comfortable speed limit.  
  
"Where are we going?" He tried again.  
  
Bryan was still silent, unnerving him further to the point he had almost given up, but after several agonizing minutes, the elder answered him.  
  
"Your hotel."  
  
It took a moment for the two words to register, feeling himself grow even more puzzled, "What?"  
  
"Where is it." The man didn't bother repeating himself, looking at him with cold eyes.  
  
He shrunk a little in his seat, automatically telling the man covered in scars where it was located and keeping his mouth shut the whole way there.  
  
Instead, he assessed his current situation slowly, wondering why the elder really sought out for him, and why he was allowing all of this.  
  
But what if Bryan was looking for some revenge? He'd only beat the man once (amazingly) out of three battles, so it wasn't like the guy could hold a grudge when they both agreed a tie on their last fight (surprisingly). Maybe he looked to settle the score? No, there was definitely something off about the cyborg, who was acting much stranger than he usually did.  
  
Right now he should have been engulfed in fear, but instead he was…excited. Shaking with the suspense of what this man would do to him, and if he'd like it.  
  
He always loved having new experiences, and this counted as one.  
  
When they arrived, he got out of the car on his own and led the way inside, this time not being man-handled.  
  
Slapping on a smile as he approached the counter, he checked in and worked to charm the woman's attention away from the scary brute standing behind him shooting glares at almost every passing soul.  
  
She gave him his key cards and sent him on his way, bidding him a good night.  
  
He tried to control his breathing when Bryan shut the door behind them, locking it.  
  
Before he could even attempt an awkward question, Bryan was there, grasping his face and kissing him _far_  too deeply.  
  
He forgot the question all together, dropping all he had in his hands to grip the elder's arms and letting a small moan slip as he did.  
  
Rough hands were touching his skin again like the cyborg hadn't had human contact in ages, and guessing from this situation, maybe he hadn't.  
  
He was pushed to the bed before his dazed mind could ponder the thought, and now the albino was above him, cold orbs glinting in the dimly lit room but still just as piercing.  
  
Bryan half-ripped, half-pulled his pants away, easily tearing them with brute strength and climbing impatience.  
  
His thighs burned against the harsh friction, about to protest but was once again cut off by the cyborg's undoing, grasping his erect sex and giving a few tugs.  
  
A hearty bellow tore from his throat when sharp teeth nibbled on his neck, biting him softly but daring to break the skin at any given moment.  
  
Panting and squirming on the bed, he was bucking his hips up greedily into the calloused ungloved hand in the way a sex-deprived man would have, such as himself.  
  
Perhaps it was the stress? Or the loss of his precious livelihood?  
  
The sadness he was supposed to feel converted into reckless desire, uncaring that this particular man was doing this to him, or the fact a _man_ was doing this to him.  
  
Had he been drunk, it would've been more plausible.  
  
But again, he didn't take the time to care, moaning again as his shirt was pushed up, and the lips that worked to leave marks on his skin had moved down to his chest, having his nipple tugged between a set of teeth and eliciting a sharp gasp from his lips.  
  
He came in no time, the albino catching his seed within his ready palm.  
  
He was still shaking and breathless, too high to observe the cyborg pushing his thighs open.  
  
His body jolt back to life at the invading digit, moving relentlessly and hurriedly, trying to stretch him as quickly as possible.  
  
As impatient as Bryan seemed, the man allowed him to pull him back down to his lips, trying to distract himself until he got more used to the sensation burning up his spine and along his stomach, reaching his ribs.  
  
When the third finger entered, they pushed deeper inside of him and curled very slightly, as if searching and surely finding what they were looking for as he groaned loudly, tugging on silver hair and pulling the scarred kickboxer closer to him.  
  
"I'm gonna come again…" he said, a whimper.  
  
That cued the albino to stop and withdraw, to his disappointment.  
  
Bryan pulled back a little further, and he blinked his eyes open, looking down just in time to see the elder freeing himself from his reptilian pants, watching the thick veiny phallus flop out heavily.  
  
He took a deep breath; he needed to relax if he didn't want that thing tearing him in half.  
  
Seconds later the albino was pushing into him, easing himself inside and holding his hips in a bruising grip that made him wince, feeling himself being stretched open wider until he was completely seized.  
  
"Wait," he gasped, gripping the elder's arm.  
  
He half expected the silent man to ignore him, but this night was full of surprises.  
  
Bryan waited, gazing down at him with his icy blue eyes, only but a thin ring around deep black abysses.  
  
The more he stared, the more he recalled random facts of all times, knowing dilated eyes were a side effect to something like drugs or medication.  
  
Bryan could be high off his ass right now, and he'd never know it.  
  
No, Bryan seemed too well coordinated to be on drugs.  
  
The man's expression hadn't changed not a single bit, impassive and slightly terrifying, but those thin brows did look a little looser than normal as the kickboxer continued to stare at him, not exactly scowling anymore.  
  
But then, he knew the eyes dilated when people looked at things they loved, or exciting.  
  
The cyborg seemingly had no feelings, and from what he could tell, the guy only really took pleasure in watching people cower in fear, so he couldn't possibly feel lo--  
  
He cried out when said man's hips snapped forward, as if listening to his thoughts and the gears turning in his head, trying to understand the modified human.  
  
He wasn't given the chance to think any further than the static fuzz filling his mind as pleasure consumed him yet again, feeling warmth bloom beneath his skin as Bryan drove deeper and deeper into him, steadily gaining speed and force until the headboard rattled in protest.  
  
And while he felt like he could have melted like hot wax into the sheets, Bryan looked as if he could have been doing anything else besides this.  
  
The only slight change in his expression was the way his eyes were heavily lidded, almost nearly closed in bliss but open just wide enough to still look at him.  
  
He couldn't help but feel more turned on, being watched so closely like this.  
  
His fingers dug into the cyborg's shoulders, exposing his neck as he threw his head back and moaned almost endlessly, knowing Bryan was purposefully angling his hips in a particular way to abuse his sweet spot until he was nearly screaming his throat raw.  
  
His wrists were pinned above his head by a single hand, keeping him from touching his completely neglected manhood.  
  
Another cry ripped through him as he begged, _"Please,"_  but the albino didn't grant him any mercy, pushing his thigh up and driving his cock further inside.  
  
His length throbbed, fruitlessly flopping this way and that as their bodies rocked, and he squirmed, trying to escape the grip on him but too weak by his lust.  
  
Bryan leaned down closer to him, no longer looking at his face but gazing at his neck, and _groaning_ into it.  
  
The sound was far too low and thundering to have actually come from a human's throat, then again Bryan wasn't exactly human.  
  
And in the heat of the moment, the man tore into his shoulder with sharp teeth, drawing out blood and ripping the flesh beneath his clutch.  
  
He choked on his voice in shock, body convulsing in ways it never had as he came for a second time, feeling the cyborg actually _drinking_ up his blood like some starved beast.  
  
Something hot shot up within his fleshy tunnels as he was released, and Bryan sat up above him, looking fully satisfied as he licked the blood dripping from his lips, cock still throbbing inside his abused orifice.  
  
_"I want more."_ Said the cyborg, gripping his locks as his eyes gleamed dimly in a hue that almost matched the color oozing from his skin.  
  
He was still shaking, body buzzing as he felt himself steady bleeding on the sheets; he couldn't help but laugh hoarsely, caught up in hysteria.  
  
"I've got nothing else to do for the night."  
  
And the albino's red lips pulled into a smile.  
  
\------

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be a one shot. May or may not add a second part.


End file.
